O amor e suas supresas
by BruceBlackCullen
Summary: Em seu primeiro ano na faculdade Bella Swan,uma garota de 17 anos,timida e reservada,se apaixona pelo novo aluno,Edward Cullen.Só que para sua supresa a vida lhe prega um trote bem diferente. Fic melhor do que o resumo ; Só lendo para descobrir!;x
1. O início

Capitulo 1 O inicio

_BPOV_

Como qualquer outro dia, acordei com o barulho do meu despertador, me lembrando que havia um longo dia pela frente e teria que suportar mais um dia de aula na faculdade.

Levantei-me – ainda meio cega – e fui em direção do banheiro,tropeçando em tudo o que havia a minha frente.

Depois que sai do banho, fui em direção do quarto do meu irmão, Emmett.

- EMMETT! Gritei do lado de fora do quarto, batendo na porta.

- Cai fora Bella, me deixa dormir! Ele falou com uma voz meio rouca.

-Nem vem Emmett, se não nos vamos chegar atrasados! Disse isso enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

- Se manda guria, to com sono! Ele falava enquanto jogava uma almofada em meu rosto.

- Ah... Emmett, deixa de ser preguiçoso, ninguém mandou você ficar ate 3:00 horas da madrugado na festa com seus amigos.

Bem... Emmett estava no ultimo ano na faculdade de engenharia mecânica, e saia quase todos os dias para comemorar o termino dos estudos, quer dizer, estávamos no inicio das aulas, em fevereiro para ser mais precisa, e as aulas só terminavam no final de novembro.

Ouvi ele murmurar alguma coisa e se virar para a parede.

- Emmett Swan! Levanta dessa cama agora! Disse com um tom de voz furiosa. – Eu estou falando muito sério, se você não estiver pronto em 10 minutos eu vou pegar a chave do seu jeep novo e vou dirigi-lo até a universidade. Adorava chantagea-lo. Ele detestava que alguém dirigisse o seu carro, que Charlie e Reneé, nossos pais, lhe deram de presente de aniversário.

- Nem em sonho irmãzinha. Ele respondeu enquanto dava um pulo da cama, passando por mim e indo em direção do banheiro.

- Ninguém mais dirige o jeep, a não ser eu, é claro! Ele respondeu com um tom meio arrogante e orgulhoso, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Eu me virei também com um sorriso no rosto e me sentindo vitoriosa por ter conseguido tira-lo da cama – minha chantagem sempre funcionava.

- Tudo bem Emm! Respondi, depositei um beijo em sua bochecha e desci a escada.

Minha relação com o Emmett é ótima, eu o amo e nos quase nunca brigamos. A única dificuldade é acordá-lo cedo.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, Angela Weber – minha melhor amiga – e Jasper Hale – melhor amigo de Emmett e colega de sala – já estavam tomando o café da manhã.

Nos quatro dividíamos esta casa, não era muito grande tinha quatro quartos com suíte, dois no andar de cima, onde eu e Emmett dormíamos, e dois no andar de baixo, um de Angela e outro de Jasper, tinha também uma sala bem confortável e uma cozinha não muito grande, sem contar o pequeno jardim. Morando aqui em Forks eu me sentia mais responsável, tinha mais liberdade, porem sentia muitas saudades dos meus pais, que ficaram morando em Phoenix.

Forks é uma cidadezinha pacata do noroeste do estado de Washington, na península Olympic, tem poucos habitantes e sendo a maioria universitária. Aqui faz pouquíssimo sol, chove a maior parte do tempo, mas mesmo assim eu adoro Forks.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, quando Emmett desceu a escada.

- Galera, vai ter a maior festa lá na casa do Mike Newton hoje, estão a fim de ir? Emmett perguntou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Fecho brother! Disse jasper com a maior alegria enquanto cumprimentava o colega.

- Eai maninha, você vai com a gente né?!

- Ah... Não sei não, tenho um trabalho de literatura para fazer.

- Fala sério Bella, larga de ser Nerd e vem se divertir com a gente! Jasper sempre me chama de nerd, só porque eu nunca vou a festas. Na verdade, um dos motivos para eu não ir, é porque eu sempre acabo ficando sozinha, eles sempre ficavam com alguém. Eu não sou uma menina bonita, tenho o cabelo na altura dos ombros que faz cachos nas pontas, na cor de castanho-escuro, a mesma cor dos meus olhos. Tenho a pele muito pálida, além de eu ser um pouco tímida, o que não me ajuda muito.

- Claro que a Bells vai! Disse Angela entrando na conversa.

- Angela! Falei com um pouco de desgosto. Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de festa.

- Nem vem, você prometeu que ia sair comigo, pelo menos uma vez por mês e até agora você não saiu. Ela me respondeu com uma pouco de tristeza na voz.

- Vamos Bella, vai ser divertido. Dessa vez que me incentivou foi o Emmett.

Todos me olharam com carinha de gatinha pidão, e eu querendo me matar feito àquela promessa a Ang, pensei um pouco então respondi.

- Tudo bem. Todos riram nesse momento. Mais tem uma condição.

- Qual é? Jasper perguntou curioso e começando a se preocupar.

- Que nos não voltemos muito tarde, ainda temos aula amanhã.

- Tudo bem! Todos concordaram e Angela veio me dar um abraço de felicidade.

- Agora vamos! Eu disse enquanto me soltava dela. Se não chegaremos atrasados.

- Vamos nessa! Disse o Emmett super entusiasmado, indo em direção da garagem.

Entrei no jeep e fomos em direção a faculdade.

**xxOxxOxxOxxOxxOxx**


	2. Os alunos novos

Capitulo 2

_BPOV_

Quando chegamos, Rosalie Hale – irmã gêmea de Jasper – já estava esperando Emmett, ao lado de seu conversível vermelho. Emmett e Rosalie já estavam namorando fazia dois amos, desde quando Jasper resolveu estudar aqui.

Rosalie é uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vira, têm um corpo escultural, lindos cabelos loiros, sedosos e macios, de dar inveja em qualquer modelo profissional.

Rose aluga uma outra casa com suas amigas, o que eu achei muito bom, pois apesar de nos darmos bem, Rosalie tem um gênio muito forte.

- Oi ursinho! –Ela disse ao se aproximar de Emmett e lhe dar um beijo.

- Oi Rose! –Emmett respondeu com um pouco de vergonha, por conta de seu apelido super carinhoso.

-Oi Angela, oi maninho! –ela os cumprimentou apenas com eu aceno de longe.

- Oi! –eles responderam junto.

- Rose! –chamou Emmett - Eu e o Jasper vamos entrar para falar com o Mike sobre a festa de hoje à noite, okay?

- Tudo bem - ela respondeu e lhe deu mais um beijo antes dele sair.

Angela os acompanhou pelo que já havia percebido, ela e Rose não se davam muito bem.

- Bella! –Rose me chamou.

- Sim? –respondi virando em sua direção.

- Você já ta sabendo da novidade?

- Não. Qual é?

- Entrou alunos novos, gêmeos. Os dois estão no primeiro ano. E a menina está na nossa classe, ela também passou para marketing e designer.

- Que bom. –eu respondi sem entusiasmo algum, mas mesmo assim ela continuou.

- E o garoto passou para musica. Ouvi dizer que ele é o maior Deus grego. –ela falou com certa curiosidade na voz.

- Duvido. As meninas daqui sempre exageram, falam isso só porque ele é aluno novo. Logo, logo elas enjoam e começam a falar de outro. –disse isso com um tom indiferente.

- Eu não duvido nada de que ele seja gay! Musica? Fala sério!-ela falou com muito deboche na voz.

- Credo Rose como você é má! –respondi fazendo uma careta. Então caímos na risada.

- Eu não me importo, estou muito contente e satisfeita com o seu irmão. Ele é a minha alma gêmea.

- Sorte a sua.

- Ah... Bella, você não tem um namorado porque não quer.

- Ahm... Como assim? –perguntei corando

- Já reparei várias vezes o Mike Newton te dando o maior mole, ti convidando para sair, ele sempre tenta chamar a sua atenção enquanto você só o rejeita! Coitado!

- O Newton para min, não passa de um amigo. _Que às vezes é muito inconveniente_. –completei a frase em minha mente. -E ponto final. –terminei o assunto para ela não fazer mais insinuações.

Saímos em direção à sala de aula, enquanto ela me contava como havia passado seu final de semana. Emmett a levara ao cinema de Port Angels, uma cidade vizinha, assistiram um filme de romance. Ela estava super contente, eles se amavam mesmo, apesar de Emmett sempre discordar quando eu comentava. Chegamos junto com o professor, - aula de biologia, então corremos para os nossos lugares.

Foi então que o professor a apresentou a turma. E a mandou sentar ao meu lado, o único lugar vazio da sala.

-Oi! –ela disse enquanto se sentava. –Prazer, meu nome é Alice Cullen. –então ela estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Isabella Swan, mais pode me chamar de Bella. –respondi corando enquanto apertava sua mão.

- Okay! –ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- De onde você veio? –perguntei com certa curiosidade.

- Viemos do Alasca, meu pai adotivo aceitou a proposta de emprego do hospital. Ele é um grande médico. –ela falou sorrindo.

- Como assim pai adotivo? –perguntei com mais curiosidade.

- Eu e Edward, meu irmão gêmeo, fomos adotados por Carlisle e Esme, quando tínhamos seis anos, meus pais de sangue sofreram um acidente de carro e vieram a falecer. Então Esme resolveu nos adotar e Carlisle aceitou. Eles foram os melhores amigos de meus pais.

- Nossa... me desculpe. –falei me sentindo uma idiota por ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Não precisa ficar constrangida, você nunca imaginaria isso. –ela disse tentando me deixar melhor.

Mudamos de assunto, deixando o ambiente mais leve. Ela me contou sobre sua vida no Alasca, e eu lhe contei um pouco da minha e como era morar em Forks.

Adorei Alice, ela se mostrou uma garota muito simpática, alegre e muito culta, alem de muito linda. Ela vestia uma blusa rosa, uma calça jeans e um sobretudo,tem o cabelo curto,num to de castanho,que estava penteado para todas as direções, tem a pele branca - ainda mais que a minha – é baixa e parece muito frágil, me fez lembrar de uma fada,uma doce e adorável fada. Conclui que seriamos grandes amigas. E com isso fiquei mais feliz.

- Alice, você esta sabendo da festa de hoje à noite?

- Sim, já me convidaram, é a festa dos calouros não é?

- Sim, você vai?

- Acredito que sim, só gostaria de arrumar uma companhia.

Nesse exato momento o sinal tocou, não havia percebi, mais o tempo havia voado, já havia se passado três aulas. Hora do recreio, a pior parte do dia para mim.

**xxOxxOxxOxxOxxOxx**


	3. O refeitório

Capitulo 3. O refeitório

BPOV

Quando saímos da sala, eu e Alice encontramos com Angela, que estava esperando por mim no corredor.

- Bella... Você nem imagina o que aconteceu. –seus olhos brilharam nesse momento.

- O que houve Ang? –perguntei com um pouco de interesse.

- Simplesmente, o cara mais lindo da face da Terra entrou na minha sala de música.

Nesse exato momento Alice deixou escapar uma risadinha por entre os dentes.

- Ah... Angela, essa daqui é Alice Cullen, entrou hoje na minha sala. Alice –falei chamando a sua atenção –essa é Ângela Weber, a garota que eu ti falei. –disse o final da frase quase sussurrando e dando-lhe uma piscadela com o olho.

- Prazer –Alice disse enquanto apertava a mão de Angela. –Bella falou muitas coisas de você.

- Espero que seja coisas boas. – Angela respondeu dando uma breve olhada para mim.

- Claro que sim! –Alice respondeu ficando vermelha e lhe retribuindo o sorriso.

Fomos em direção do refeitório, estava muito interessada nas historia de Alice, que nem quando Angela parou e ficou que nem uma estátua de boca aberta.

- O que foi Ang? –perguntei ficando preocupada.

- Olha ali. –ela me respondeu fazendo um movimento rápido com a cabeça.

Foi então que eu o vi, o cara mais lindo que eu já vira. Tinha os olhos verdes, os cabelos num tom de bronze, que eu nunca havia visto ante. Não era musculoso – igual ao meu irmão - porém não era "magro", tinha todos os músculos definidos. Estava vestindo uma calça preta, com uma blusa cinza, que realçava seu corpo. Só que para a minha infelicidade estava acompanhado por Lauren Mallory e Tânia Denali. As duas mulheres mais vulgares e indecentes que eu já conhecera. E sem perceber, eu o fiquei fitando. Deslumbrada com sua beleza.

- Pelo visto você gostou do meu irmão né Bella? –Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos me fazendo corar de vergonha, juntamente com Ângela.

Alice foi até seu irmão – lindo e maravilhoso –e lhe cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

Então, como sempre, tinha que acontecer algum desastre para concluir meu dia. Jéssica Stanley, ma menina que eu conhecera no daí anterior, veio em minha direção, para me cumprimenta. Quando eu fui dar um beijo em sua bochecha, tropecei - acho que eu meus próprios pés – e acabei derrubando todo o refrigerante que ela segurava em minha blusa.

Todo o refeitório começou a rir da minha cara, e a única coisa que eu queria era poder sumir dali. Quando me virei para sair correndo, o vi, em pé, me olhando de um modo diferente, e por mais que eu tivesse acabado de lhe "conhecer" meu coração sentiu um aperto, estava com um lindo sorriso torto, aposto que estava tentando segurar uma gargalhada. E Alice me encarava com um olhar de pena. Então, essa foi a gata d'água.

Sai furiosa do refeitório com o rosto queimando de tanta vergonha, enquanto as lágrimas - aquelas malditas lágrimas, que insistiam em sair dos meus olhos, toda vez que eu ficava com raiva, e eu estava com raiva, com raiva de mim mesma por ser tão atrapalhada, por conseguir passar o maior mico na frente _dele_, logo _dele_ - caiam sem parar. Entrei no banheiro e me tranquei dentro da cabine para tentar me esconder do desastre que eu havia provocado. De toda aquela vergonha.

- Bella?- Alice me perguntou.

- Q - Que foi? –falei gaguejando.

- Abre a porta, por favor?

- Não! – respondi entre soluços.

- Amigaaa... Sai daí, você esta sendo muito infantil se escondendo de todos. – percebi em seu tom de voz que ela estava bem preocupada e por mais que ela estivesse me pedindo, me pareceu mais como uma ordem, então eu a obedeci.

Quando eu saí da cabine,Alice me abraçou, tentando me reconfortar. Nossa... Eu a havia conhecido em menos de 24 horas, mais parecia uma eternidade. Nós tínhamos várias coisas em comum, e agora, no momento em que eu mais preciso de ajuda ela veio me ajudar, Alice tem um coração muito puro.

- Alice, eu estou toda suja. –falei enquanto tentava me afastar dela.

- Ah... Bella, não chora não, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um. –ela estava mesmo tentando me deixar melhor.

- Mas sempre acontece comigo, eu sou um desastre ambulante! –respondi entre os dentes.

- Bella, acho melhor irmos embora, você não esta em condições de ficar aqui. Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

Apenas aceitei, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça – não estava em condições de conversar. Alice enxugou as lagrimas do meu rosto então saímos do banheiro e fomos em direção do estacionamento.

Quando chegamos no estacionamento, já havia parado de chorar e estava um pouco mais calma, então perguntei:

- Alice, como nós vamos embora?

- Peguei o carro do meu irmão emprestado. – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto rodava a chave com o dedo.

O carro era lindo (igual ao dono), era da cor prata, com detalhes pretos. Acho que era da marca volvo – não entendo muito de carro – porém tinha o designer bem moderno.

Quando já estávamos no carro, Alice me perguntou:

- Bella, onde fica a sua casa?

- Bairro jardim universitário, número 257.

Ela apenas acenou, ligou o carro, colocou uma musica para tocar e saímos dali.

- Sabe Bella, a Angela e aquela tal de Jéssica ficaram muito preocupadas com você. E enquanto eu ia em direção do banheiro um homem bem músculo correu atrás de mim para saber como você estava, se eu não me engano ele devia ser o seu irmão.

- Emmett. –eu falei em um sussurro.

- Bem... Chegamos! –ela disse enquanto estacionava o carro na porta da minha casa.

- Obrigada Alice, você foi a minha salvação. –agradeci, lhe dando um abraço bem apertado.

- Não a de quer! Ahm... Bells, eu estava pensando, você aceita ir na festa comigo?

- Ah... Não sei não. Do jeito que eu sou desastrada, é capaz de eu por fogo na festa.

Alice riu do meu comentário.

- Eu cuido de você, mais, vai comigo? –ela me pediu com uma carinha cachorrinho sem dono.

Pensei um pouco. Sabe a Alice já havia me ajudado bastante hoje, e eu queria recompensá-la então acabei aceitando.

- Que bom Bells, você nem imagina o quanto eu estou feliz. Eu passo aqui para te pegar as 8:00 horas.

- Okay.

Despedi-me de Alice, entrei em casa, corri para o meu quarto, coloquei o meu velho moletom e me joguei na cama. Sem perceber comecei a lembra de cada detalhe de seu rosto, seu corpo, do seu sorriso torto e logo adormeci, com uma das mais bonitas imagens que já vi.

3


	4. As apresentações

Capitulo 4. As apresentações

BPOV

- Bella acorda! – Angela me chamava, balançando meu ombro.

- Ahm? Que foi? –perguntei ainda meio grog.

- Você tem que se arrumar, já são 7:00 horas, você vai se atrasar.

- Como assim? –perguntei enquanto me espreguiçava.

- Alice acabou de ligar, falou que vai passar daqui uma hora pra ti pegar.

Dei um pulo da cama e fui à direção do banheiro.

- Ah... Bells, só pra ti avisar, eu vou te arrumar hoje. –Angela falou com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo, enquanto eu fechava a porta do banheiro.

Quando sai do banho, Angela já havia escolhido o que eu usaria uma calça jeans preta de cós baixo, que ficava bem justa no corpo, com uma blusa vermelha, de manga longa, que caia sobre o ombro com um top e uma faixa preta e uma bota preta de salto fino com detalhes em vermelho.

- Onde você arrumou tudo isso? –perguntei incrédula, a calça, o top e a faixa eu sabia que eram meus, mais o resto, nunca havia visto antes.

- Peguei algumas peças minhas, você tem sorte de calçar o mesmo numero que eu, e eu acho que essa blusa te serve, só deve ficar um pouco justa.

- O que tem de errado com as minhas roupas, eu posso saber?

- Fala sério né Bella, suas roupas são muito certinhas, não é roupa de ir para uma festa.

- Ah... Ang sem essa, salto fino, você ta querendo que eu pague outro mico? – falei fazendo uma careta. – Eu não vou nem conseguir andar

- Larga de reclamar, e vem logo se arrumar! –ela falou me puxando pelo braço.

Enquanto Angela me produzia, percebi que ela não estava arrumada e perguntei:

- Ang, você não vai à festa?

- Vou sim por quê?

- Mais você nem está arrumada!

- Eu vou me arrumar depois de terminar com você. O Bem vem me buscar mais tarde, ele foi ajudar na organização da festa. –ela respondeu enquanto olhava pela janela.

- Como assim? Você e o Ben? Você não me contou essa história. –nossa, dessa vez eu fui pega de surpresa.

- Ah... Ele me convidou pra sair já faz alguns dias, então, marcamos de ir a festa juntos, ele é um cara bem legal, simpático e muito bonito, na minha opinião.-ela corou e seus olhos brilharam, então eu logo percebi que ela estava mesmo afim dele.

- Fico feliz por você!

- Pronto! Terminei, você está magnífica! – ela disse enquanto dava pulinhos de alegria.

Fui me olhar no espelho, ela havia feito uma maquiagem básica, eu adorei.

- Muito obrigada Ang, você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia pensar em ter. –eu a abracei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, lhe deixando com a marca do batom no rosto.

Ouvimos uma buzina de carro, devia ser Alice.

- Vai Bella, não a faça esperar!

- Tchau! –eu lhe disse e sai em direção da porta.

- Boa sorte! –foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de fechar a porta e ir à direção do carro.

Meu coração disparou assim que eu vi o carro, era o volvo. Será que ele estava ali? Corei só de pensar na hipótese. Tropecei, acho que umas duas vezes até chegar ao carro.

- Oi Bella!- Alice me cumprimentou quando eu entrei no carro, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi Alice! –disse sorrindo para ela. Percebendo que ele não estava ali, esperança em vão. Quando já estávamos andando e perguntei:

- Onde está seu irmão, ele não vai à festa?

- Ah... Edward foi mais cedo, ficou de ajudar na organização da festa. Uns amigos foram buscá-lo.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça, corando ainda mais por ter perguntado. Alice ligou o som e começou a cantar junto com a musica, enquanto eu afundava em meus pensamentos.

- Vamos! –ela disse enquanto estacionava o carro e destravava as portas.

Desci, e durante o percurso do carro até a casa, tropecei várias vezes e amaldiçoei a Angela por ter me feito colocar salto.

Entramos na casa e a festa estava lotada, todos os calouros deste ano estavam lá, juntamente com os veteranos. Essa seria uma festa que ficaria na história. Eu puxei Alice pela mão e a levei ao encontro de meus amigos.

- Emmett, Jasper! –disse chamando suas atenções. – Está aqui é Alice Cullen, minha nova amiga!- falei com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Prazer, Emmett Swan, o irmão da pentelha aqui. –ele disse, enquanto bagunçava o meu cabelo.

- Prazer. –Alice respondeu.

- Jasper Hale, ao seu dispor senhorita. –Jasper falou enquanto beijava a mão de Alice.

Alice apenas sorriu e corou de vergonha.

- Uau maninha! Você está muito gata hoje! –Emmett disse me girando para me analisar.

- A Angela me arrumou hoje. –respondi corando de tanta vergonha.

Então Mike Newton veio em minha direção e cumprimentou.

- Oi Bella! Nossa... Você está muito bonita.

- Er... Obrigada Mike. – respondi ficando mais vermelha.

- Vamos dançar? –ele me convidou.

Olhei em volta e vi Alice conversando com o Jasper e o Emmett se agarrando com a Rosalie.

- Jasper, cuida bem da Alice, não deixa ela se perder viu! –eu falei e pisquei para a Alice.

- Pode deixar Bells, ela está em boas mãos. –ele respondeu dando uma risadinha maliciosa.

Virei-me para Mike e falei:

- Tudo bem, mais já vou avisando, eu não danço muito bem.

- Não tem problema.

Fomos em direção a pista de dança. Mike também não dança muito bem, o que me fez sentir melhor, acredito que dançamos uns 15 minutos até que eu me retirei e deixei ele dançando com a Jéssica, pelo que percebi, ela já estava de olho nele.

Fui na direção onde Alice e Rose estavam conversando.

- Olá meninas, pelo visto já se conheceram! –falei enquanto dava um gole na bebida que Alice segurava.

- Nossa, que forte! O que tem aqui Lice? –perguntei apontando para o copo.

- Uma bebida ai Bells, mais vem aqui, quero te apresentar a uma pessoa. Nós já voltamos Rose. –ela flou enquanto ia me puxando para o outro lado da casa.

Eu não estava conseguindo ver nada, a luz estava muito escura e a musica muito alta. Esbarrei em várias pessoas até que a Alice parou.

- Bella, eu quero que conheça o meu irmão, Edward Cullen. –ela disse me empurrando na direção dele.

- O – Oi! –eu falei corando.

- Oi! –ele falou enquanto dava _aquele_ sorriso torto e passava a mão pelos cabelos. – Prazer, Edward Cullen. –ele se inclinou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, me fazendo ficar mais vermelha.

- Já que vocês estados apresentados, eu vou falar com o Jasper. –Alice falou e voltou para o meio da pista.

- Então você é a famosa Isabella Swan? Minha irmã falou de você a tarde inteira.

- Sim, mais pode me chamar de Bella.

- Okay então, Bella, é o seu primeiro ano na faculdade?

- Sim, eu estou na mesma sala que a sua irmã, e você está fazendo o que?

- Eu faço musica. Mas, pode ficar tranqüila que e não sou gay! –ele falou rindo mais ainda.

- Ainda bem! Ahm... Quer dizer, se não a mulherada de Forks iria ficar decepcionada. – acho que se pudesse eu já teria morrido de tanta vergonha.

- Mas, você ficaria decepcionada? –ele perguntou agora sério, me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes, parecia que ele podia ver até a minha alma.

- Er... Sim. –eu respondi em um sussurro.

- Uhm... Então quer dizer que você me acha bonito? –ele perguntou vindo em minha direção.

- A-Acho!- respondi gaguejando.

- Isso é muito bom!- e falou em um sussurro no meu ouvido.

- É? –eu perguntei tentando fazer uma voz sexy.

- Sim! –agora ele me encarava com aquele sorriso torto no rosto, colocando uma mão em minha cintura e unindo os nossos corpos.

Ele foi aproximando nossos rostos, só que para a minha felicidade a Tânia me aparece.

- Bella, a Alice está te chamando. - ela falou enquanto olhava para mim e para o Edward.

- Ah, sim, já estou indo. –eu falei enquanto me afastava do Ed.

- Foi um prazer ter ti conhecido Edward. –eu estendi minha mão para lhe cumprimentar.

- O prazer foi todo meu Bella. –ele falou enquanto dava um beijo na minha mão, me fazendo ficar mais vermelha.

Sai da perto dele com o coração apertado por estar deixando ele junto com aquela vaca da Tânia Denali. Meu Deus, como ele pode ser tão perfeito. Eu sentia milhões de borboletas no meu estomago e meu coração ainda estava acelerado, nem conseguia raciocinar direito. Se não fosse aquela sonsa aparecer, com certeza eu o teria beijado. Fiquei com muita raiva dela, quer disser mais do que eu já tinha, eu estava totalmente frustrada.

Quando eu cheguei ao lado da Alice, as luzes foram apagadas.


	5. O trote

Capítulo 5. O trote

_BPOV_

A gritaria começou, todo mundo começou a se empurrar, estava uma loucura.

- Alice o que ta acontecendo? –perguntei sussurrando em seu ouvido

- Eu não sei Bella, mais não parece nada bom.

- Onde os garotos estão? –perguntei enquanto olhava ao redor.

Então as luzes do palco foram acesas, os veteranos apareceram e a bagunça cessou.

- Agora sim a festa vai começar! –eu conhecia muito bem essa voz... tinha que ser o Emmett, e o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto não era bom, toda vez que ele aprontava ele sorri assim, era um sorriso diabólico, que mostrava que ele não estava de brincadeira.

- Fechem os portões. –dessa vez quem falou foi o Jasper.

- O TROTE VAI COMEÇAR! –o Emmett gritou lá de cima.

Como assim trote? O que eles vão fazer com a gente? Essa era para ser a festa de recepção aos calouros, ninguém havia falado em trote. Essas perguntas não saiam da minha cabeça. Fiquei tão nervosa que nem percebi a Alice me cutucando.

- Bells, ai, Bella, você está me machucando! Minha mão, você vai quebrá-la.

- Desculpa Lice, to com muito medo. –nem tinha percebido mais os meus olhos já estavam marejados.

- Homens para o lado direito e mulheres para o esquerdo, e nem adianta fazerem alguma gracinhas, pois se não vocês vão sofrerem as conseqüências. –dessa vez quem falou sou um homem chamado Eric.

E assim foi feito, porém no meio da confusão Alice e Rose se separaram de mim, e eu fiquei sozinha. Eu estava em estado de choque

Os homens formaram uma fileira e foram obrigados a tirarem as suas roupas, ficarem apenas de cuecas, enquanto eram submetidos a vários tipo de tortura. Suas roupas foram cortadas, pegaram o dinheiro que eles tinham na carteira ou qualquer coisa de valor, eram obrigados a ficarem nus e serem pintados, tinham os cabelos e as sobrancelhas raspados, passavam vários produtos em seus corpos, levavam tapas e etc., mais os que se revoltavam eram levados dali para receber "um tratamento exclusivo". Enquanto eu olhava para aquela cena horrível, chegou à vez do Mike, o fizeram ficar pelado, passaram mel em seu corpo, rasparam o seu cabelo, o fizeram vestir um fio dental e dançar em cima de uma garrafa, o fizeram beber uma série de drinks que o fizeram passar mal, depois da humilhação ele foi levado até uma outra sala junto com os outros que já haviam sofrido o trote.

Eu olhava para aquela cena, e não podia acreditar no que via, só podia ser um pesadelo, a cada segundo que passava eu fica mais apavorada, eu corria o meu olhar pela festa atrás de Alice, estava começando a entrar em pânico.

Comecei a escutar gritos, e eu conhecia bem aquela voz, era a de Alice, ela estava sendo levada por dois caras que eu não reconheci até uma sala, que era escondida perto do banheiro. Porque a estavam levando? O que iriam fazer? Cada vez mais eu entrava em pânico, estava prestes a surtar, quando eu vi uma saída desprotegida, havia um buraco atrás do palco que dava para o jardim dos fundos. Não pensei duas vezes saí correndo, caí várias vezes enquanto corria pelo jardim, até que me escondi na casa de bombas que ficava perto da piscina.

Passado algum tempo, eu escutei a voz de Emmett.

- Agora eu quero ver você dar uma de valentão.

Abri um pouco a porta, e notei que Emmett e Edward - o meu _Deus Grego _- estavam discutindo.

- Cala boca seu gorila estúpido! –ele respondeu enquanto cuspia no rosto de Emmett.

Eu conhecia o meu irmão muito bem para saber que isso não passaria em branco. Emm limpou o rosto, enquanto Jasper e um outro cara seguraram Edward.

- Você vai ver quem é o gorila agora, seu moleque atrevido! –Emmett lhe deu um soco na barriga e um no rosto que fez com que o Ed cuspisse sangue.

- Para! –falei resmungando para mim mesma, eu não podia deixar aqueles brutamontes baterem nele, porém eu não tinha forças para lutar contra eles. Estava em estado de choque.

Emmett contínuos batendo em Edward que logo perdeu a consciência. Jasper e o outro cara o soltaram, fazendo com que ele caísse na piscina.

Fiquei tão indignada, irritada e perplexa com a atitude irresponsável deles, que sai do cômodo.

- NÃO! PARA! –eu gritei enquanto corria.

Quando cheguei à borda da piscina, percebi que Edward já estava em seu fundo, desmaiado. Enquanto meu irmão e seus amigos riam da situação.

Passou um jato de adrenalina pelo meu corpo, que não pensei duas vezes e pulei na água. Passei o meu braço por sua cintura o segurando firme para tentar tirá-lo de lá, mais não estava conseguindo suportar o seu peso, comecei a entrar em desespero e me afogar. Já tinha perdido as esperanças até que Emmett que estava em estado de choque por me ver ali, pulou na piscina e tirou o Edward e eu de lá.

Já estávamos na grama quando notei que Edward não respirava, devia ter ingerido muita água, fora os vários ferimentos que ele tinha.

- Emm me ajuda! –gritei desesperada.

Emmett começou a fazer uma massagem cardíaca, só que não estava resolvendo o problema.

- Você vai ter que fazer respiração boca a boca nele! –ele falou me olhando sério, enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto.

- Mais eu não sei! –eu falei a verdade, nunca havia feito respiração boca a boca em ninguém, nunca fora preciso aprender.

- Anda Bells, ele ta morrendo!

Aquelas palavras foram como facas sendo enfiadas no meu peito, e não poderia deixá-lo morrer.

Passei as pernas em volta de seu quadril e me inclinei em sua direção. Segurei seu nariz e abri a sua boca. A sensação que eu senti com o tocar dos nossos lábios foi incrível, passou, como se fosse uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que eu soltasse o máximo de ar que podia.

Eu vou salva-lo, ele não pode morrer, não agora.

Eu vou salva-lo, ele não pode morrer, não agora.

Repetia essa frase umas mil vezes na minha cabeça, enquanto tornava a encher os pulmões de ar e soltar em sua boca.

- Vai, por favor! Respira! –Eu pedia entre os soluços.

Eu vou salva-lo, ele não pode morrer, não agora.

Na terceira tentativa, ele cuspiu uma enorme quantidade de água para fora, e voltou a respira. Mais mesmo assim continuou desacordado.

Sentei ao seu lado fraca, mais ao mesmo tempo aliviada, a pior parte já havia passado.

- Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital! –falei a Emmett enquanto entrelaçava a mão de Edward como a minha

- Claro! –Emmett respondeu e foi buscar o jeep.

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, para secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair e só então que percebi que havia cortado minha cabeça, pelo visto o corte havia sido feio. O cheiro do sangue começou a me fazer mal e para não pensar nisso o tempo todo, Foquei em Edward o tempo todo, passei a mão por seus cabelos, eram tão macios e bonitos. Ele era com certeza o homem mais bonito que eu já vira. Porém sua boca estava roxa, a temperatura havia caído muito e nós ainda estávamos com as roupas molhadas.

Não demorou muito e Emmett voltou, eu o ajudei a colocar Edward no banco de trás do carro, apoiando sua cabeça em meu colo. Emm ligou a aquecedor, e eu senti os meus músculos relaxarem e a boca de Edward voltar ao tom rosado, deu partida no carro e saiu correndo em direção do hospital.

Comecei a me sentir muito cansada, com uma enorme pressão na cabeça. Acabei adormecendo, relembrando de tudo o que havia acontecido, como se tudo não passasse de um sonho.


End file.
